Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising
ZombieHunter115 GreedySelfish RoachTheIntelCollector |engine=Semblance 4.0|genre=First Person Shooter Action Horror Space opera military sci-fi|modes=Campaign Cooperative Multiplayer Zombies Extinction|platform(s)=Xbox One Xbox One X PS4 PS4 Neo Windows PC |expansion=Five Planned|media=''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising'' official soundtrack|release_date=November 9th|previous=''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare|sequel = ''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III|next = Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III}} Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising is an FPS horror action game set within the Eclipse Universe, and will be developed by Morningwood Studios, Frost Games, Tachibana Games and Nakamura Interactive, and published by Morningwood Arts. The game will be running on a modified Semblance engine. The game features five gamemodes; Campaign, Cooperative, Multiplayer, Zombies and Extinction with five post-launch expansions expanding each of these modes with twice the more content than the first game. Campaign The Campaign continues the Human-Alien Conflict as it is 2135, after the Eclipse Empire's assault on the Opposition's homeworld, they have recovered and have set their eyes on the Empire's most important asset, Luna. The moon that's deep within Eclipse territory and rests as the military fortress world of the military, producing its weapons, warships, vehicles, and aircraft. Story Four years after the Eclipse Empire's attack on the Opposition's homeworld, they have finally recovered from the setback. Without the power of their massive supercarriers, the Opposition Navy makes use of its vast amount of shipyards to build battlecruisers and bombers as they set their eyes on the Eclipse Military's most important asset, Luna; the moon that orbits Earth and stands as the fortress world of the Military for its impressive research stations, army engineering, starship shipyards, and the location of the Eclipse High Council. With the Conflict still going on many planets within the galaxy, the continuation of the Maxis Campaigns falls to Grand Admiral Ross Kevinson who sends in Commander Valentine after intercepting an unprotected Opposition transmission from their Overlords to the fleets in the Maxis system. Following the transmission's receiving location, Hunter 3-5 is sent to Maxis V alongside members of Medical 1st Group Alpha. Believing the Opposition may have another hidden experimental supercarrier, High Command informs Valentine that her mission remains "off the books" to prevent the Presidency Council or High Council from finding out as doing so would result most of the attention of the Eclipse Military turning to the Maxis system once again and would weaken their footholds in other parts of the galaxy. Missions Weapons This list differs from its Multiplayer counterpart. Cooperative Multiplayer In Eclipse Warfare II, the Multiplayer was developed by Frost Games and introduced Battlefront, a story-driven mode similar to Star Wars Battlefront II's Galactic Assault and Call of Duty: WWII's War Mode, respectively. Multiplayer Weapons and Equipment Attachments Suit Upgrades *Shield *Overclock *Stim *Jump Pack *Trophy System *Grapple Hook *Night Vision Perks and Wildcards Gametypes Normal *Team Deathmatch *Free for All *Domination *Demolition *Kill Confirmed *Hardpoint *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy *King of the Hill *Battlefront *Sudden Death *Extraction *Uplink Party *Gun Game *Melee Game *Prop Hunt *Gesture Warfare *One in the Chamber Multiplayer Maps Default * Sub-Zero * Low-G * Lock Up * Rave * Spacejacked (Multiplayer) * Pier * Sun Spot * Space Time TBA Multiplayer Easter Eggs TBA Zombies Story At some point in time before the events of the game, an ancient evil known as Ataraxia forged the powerful Gauntlet of Ataraxia to help in his bid to rule the universe. However, he was defeated and was casted into the darkest and deepest parts of the universe. The gauntlet was disassembled, with the three power cores being brought to various locations around the Milky Way Galaxy, while the main gauntlet was lost within the Mines of Despair on Fidea VI. In the present time, not too long after the siege of Salkire Fortress at Remnant, Colonel Amsel Caligari, a member of the Coil Arms Division and McPhillian's right-hand man, sought to find a way to resurrect his deceased leader with the use of Ataraxia's legendary gauntlet, which when all three of its lost power cores are installed into the weapon, it will allow the user to resurrect anything with it, as well the ability to manipulate the resurrected being if they so choose. Before he could set his plans in motion, he first travels to the now collapsed Mines of Despair with some of his men, where they are able to recover both McPhillian and Brian's bodies and brought them to their new secret FOB on New Pomerania while another team goes to what remains of Harmony to recover several specimens from the remains of their crashed space station. While leaving the mines, Caligari was surprised to find the main gauntlet part of the Gauntlet of Ataraxia amongst the debris, taking it with him. Several months later in September, with his plan now in the works, Caligari's first priorty to his grand scheme is to acquire the three power cores that power to the gauntlet. To do this, he planned to have the remaining members of the Galactic Council of Alliances that took down the Coil Arms Division's main operations during the Human-Alien Conflict find and secure the power cores for him by blackmailing them. To do this, he sent a large attack force to attack President John Barstow's escort convoy that was escorting him to a safehouse on Luna. There, he captures "Athena", Captain Alain Bourden, Jack McMack, scientist Ben Crawford and President John Barstow, bringing them to the Coil Arms Division safehouse located at Planet XIV. There, he explains that he will kill the president if the other four do not recover the three power cores for the Gauntlet of Ataraxia before the end of the week. He also tells them that if they even attempt to inform the rest of the Galactic Council of Alliances of their plans, he will execute the president. Caligari then reveals to the heroes the locations of each of the cores, saying that the areas that hold them are more than likely still overrun by zombies from the original outbreaks. With this intel, the heroes depart to secure the three cores. They first travel to an old temple located on the world of Vordania, where, after a series of trials and fighting, are able to obtain the core. They proceed to return to Earth, where they infiltrate an abandoned oil rig that was built directly on top of an underwater tomb. Within the tomb, they manage to recover the second core. The group then travels to the world of New Tainos, where they infiltrate an ElassiT' military complex, which houses the third and final core within a vault. With all three power cores, the team is ordered by Caligari to do him a favor; they are to help clear out the abandoned Coil Arms Division FOB on New Pomerania, which was overrun by zombies that they were trying to create. He also informs them that it was also where the exchange is to happen. Arriving at the planet, they fight through the base until they find Caligari with the president. After doing the exchange, Caligari fully completes the Gauntlet of Ataraxia, where he demonstates its power by zapping a table containing a corpse that is covered by a blanket. The figure then sits up, revealing to be none other than their deceased friend Brian. Caligari then uses the gauntlet to brainwash Brian into "Blackjack", ordering him to deal with the heroes as he retreats. As Brian arose from the table with glowing purple eyes and a modified battle axe, he puts on a metal mask with eyeholes and charges the heroes, who try to reason with him, but to no avail, forcing them into battle. After a long ruthless battle, the heroes are able to subdue Blackjack long enough for Crawford to use his Psionic Jammer to break the effects of the Gauntlet of Ataraxia on him, freeing him from his brainwashing, but ultimately mortally wounding him since the gauntlet was what resurrected him in the first place. As Brian dies, he tells them that his time has long past, and that they must stop Caligari from using the gauntlet to resurrect McPhillian before dying of his wounds. This time, the heroes were able to bring Brian's corpse with them home, where he was properly laid to rest back home on Earth before continuing their mission in hunting down Caligari. On September 29th, the heroes finally locate Caligari, who has retreated to the Coil Arms Division safehouse back on Planet XIV, where the body of McPhillian was located. The team assaults the facility, battling through zombies that were created by Caligari with the use of the gauntlet. Working their way through the facility, they manage to confront Caligari on the roof of the facility during a massive thunder and lightning storm. There, he uses the gauntlet to finally resurrect McPhillian, much to the four's horror. Caligari then gives the gauntlet to his resurrected leader, saying he has fufilled his duties and requests for the promise of money for his role in his resurrection. However, McPhillian reveals he has no intentions of paying Caligari the money, saying that he has outlived his usefulness to him before striking him dead with the gauntlet. McPhillian then turns to the heroes, saying it was time to finish what was started back at the Mines of Despair before engaging them in a final battle. After a long brutal battle, McPhillian manages to once again get the upper hand in his fight. As the storm above them raged on, McPhillian explained to them that he will be able to use the gauntlet to revive his organization, destroy both sides of the war, and take over the universe before laughing and raising the gauntlet in the air. Bourden then informs him that the war was long over, much to McPhillian's surprise. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes, striking the gauntlet, electrocuting McPhillian while shattering the ancient weapon into pieces. As McPhillian laid wounded on the ground, the four approached him. McPhillian began to ramble, saying that all he wanted was to see the universe in peace by having it united under one rule; his rule. Bourden then explains that the end of the war brough peace between the two sides, saying there was practically peace, but McPhillian shakes his head, saying their research opened the doors for an ancient evil to rise up one day and consume the entirety of the universe in utter chaos. Bourden then readies his shotgun, saying that he's sorry, but explains he made a promise to avenge Brian before executing the dying McPhillian. As the four looked around, they then returned to Earth, unaware of a strange force being picked up by radar coming from the dark ends of the universe... Maps * Prologue: The Recovery Job - Descend down the collapsed Mines of Despair and salvage anything that could be beneficial to the master plan. * Chapter 1: Ambushed - Reach the Galactic Council of Alliances' safehouse on Luna while escorting President John Barstow. * Chapter 2: Lost in Time - Blackmailed by Caligari, recover the first power core for the Gauntlet of Ataraxia at a lost temple hidden on Vordania. * Chapter 3: Tomb of Provenance - Secure the second power core for the Gauntlet of Ataraxia from an underwater tomb at the bottom of the Indian Ocean on Earth. * Chapter 4: The Last Hope - Obtain the third and final power core for the Gauntlet of Ataraxia from the ElassiT' military complex on New Tainos. * Chapter 5: The Final Hour - Fight through the abandoned Coil Arms Division FOB on New Pomerania and make the exchange in order to save President John Barstow. * Chapter 6: Day of Reckoning - Prevent Caligari from using the Gauntlet of Ataraxia to resurrect McPhillian. Characters Protagonists * "Athena" (playable) * Alain Bourden (playable) * Jack McMack (playable) * Ben Crawford (playable) * President John Barstow * Brian Thompson (formerly resurrected, now departed once more) Antagonists * Amsel Caligari (playable, K.I.A.) * Tom McPhillian (formerly resurrected, now departed once more) * "Blackjack" (brainwashed version of Brian Thompson, formerly resurrected, now departed once more) Other * Ataraxia Extinction Story Maps * 'Prologue: War Acceptance '- It's far from over... * 'Chapter 1: Peace Denied '- The Korma Aliens are back! This time the battle will take place on one of the most hostile environments imaginable...The Deep South! * 'Chapter 2: Search & Rescue '- The Kormas strike in a small town on the brink of ruin! Join a new squad of heroes as they try to rescue the old heroes! * 'Chapter 3: Spacejacked '- Hop aboard the Korma Spaceship in between Earth and Luna. Enjoy the view while gibbing more Alien Invaders! * 'Chapter 4: Trouble In Tiberius '- On your way to counter-attack the Kormas, your ship crash lands in an unknown planet. And the Kormas seem to share the same fate... * 'Chapter 5: The Sacrifice '- You've made it to Korma all in one piece, but one of you will not be making it out of here alive... Game Editions Expansions Trivia Category:Video games Category:Morningwood Arts, Publishing Category:Morningwood Studios Category:Frost Games Category:Nakamura Interactive Category:Tachibana Games